theamericandadfandomcom-20200214-history
Barry Robinson
Personality Barry is a student who attends Pearl Bailey High School, and is one of Steve's friends. His dimwitted and sweet natured personality traits are due to medication he takes to repress his homicidal nature. His weight might also be attributed to this since medications often cause waight gain in childeren. Health Nick Turrell has some serious health issues, which are often lampshaded. The most noteable being that he is criminily insane, and has to take medication that "retards his agressive behaviour". He also has diabetes and kidney failure. He also plays bowls with old granny's and watches them in the changing rooms. He wears speedos whilst smearing baby sweat into his groin area. He wanks over his idol (Alex Salt). He starred in My Big Fat Fetish (lead role). He also has a strange Fetish for sitting on people's faces, in which he rubs his space hopper balls over their poor faces. He also has an overly large penis and is in great physical shape. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha.........not funny He can take a 40" dildo up his japs eye. Family Parents Although Barry's parents are never seen they have been mentioned on a few occasions. Both Barry and Stan have mentioned them not really caring about him, according to Barry they often left him alone when he was a baby. In "You Debt Your Life" when the power of the microphone overcomes on Barry he gives an abusive and threatening monolouge that seems to be an echo of something his father said. Sister It has also been mentioned that Barry has a sister, who has polio. Friends Steve Smith Toshi Yoshida In recent episodes it is shown that because Steve and Snot are so close, this often pushes Barry and Toshi together. Although there friendship clearly isn't as strong as that of Steve and Snot, Toshi and Barry are definently close. Snot Lonstein Out of everyone in the group Snot is the most visibly annoyed with Barry. Two good examples are in the episode "Home Adrone" where Snot slaps Barry for being stupid, and in "A Pineta Named Desire" where Snot gets angry with Barry because he knows he's going to eat all the pizza at there sleepover. Romantic and Sexual Encounters In the episode Failure is Not a Factory Installed Option Barry, Steve, Snot and Toshi try to romance a group of girls, however Barry doesn't really seem to get what there doing and makes no advances on his date. In the episode The 42 Year Old Virgin Barry, along with Snot, Steve and Toshi are almost molested by Randy the pedophile. In the episode "May the Best Stan Win" the boys are remaking the movie the Goonies. When they are all ready to give up Barry says "I'd rather make another one of my uncle's secret basement movies, but I got too old." Episode Appearances *Pilot *Threat Levels *All About Steve *Star Trek *Finances With Wolves *Helping Handis *With Friends Like Steve's *Failure is Not a Factory Installed Option *Dungeons and Wagons *American Dream Factory *The Magnificent Steven *The 42 Year Old Virgin *Red October Sky *1600 Candles *Escape From Pearl Bailey *Phantom Of The Telethon *Chimdale *Bar Mitzvah Hustle *Every Which Way But Lose *Weiner of Our Discontent *Moon Over Isla Island *Home Adrone *Man in the Moonbounce *G-String Circus *Don't Look A Smith Horse in the Mouth *May The Best Stan Win *Cops and Roger *A Pineta Named Desire *You Debt Your Life *I Am The Walrus *Licence to Till *Jenny Fromdabloc *Homewrecker Gallery Screen shot 2011-02-14 at 11.33.51 AM.png|Barry at 12. 250px-American-Dad-2AJN03-Evil-Barrie.png|Evil Barry american dad 11.jpg 01_10_all_about_steve.jpg afa.jpg|Barry as "Chunk" from "the Goonies". Category:Characters Category:Childeren Category:Male Characters Category:Villians